X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is an upcoming sequel to X-Men: First Class and X-Men: The Last Stand. Plot "The ultimate X-Men ensemble fights a war for the survival of the species across two time periods in X-MEN: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST. The beloved characters from the original 'X-Men' film trilogy join forces with their younger selves from 'X-Men: First Class,' in an epic battle that must change the past - to save our future." Cast *James McAvoy as Professor X **Patrick Stewart as older Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Magneto **Ian McKellen as older Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine *Nicholas Hoult as Beast *Anna Paquin as Rogue *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman *Ellen Page as Shadowcat *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Omar Sy as Bishop *Halle Berry as Storm *Daniel Cudmore as Colossus *Booboo Stewart as Warpath *Fan Bingbing as Blink *Adan Canto as Sunspot *Evan Peters as Quicksilver *Josh Helman as William Stryker *Lucas Till as Havok Production *Jason Flemyng may not reprise his role as Azazel. *Ellen Page was excited to reprise her role as Kitty Pryde. *Hugh Jackman stated that Days of Future Past is "The Avengers" for X-Men fans. *Peter Dinklage was cast as the film's primary villain. *Matthew Vaughn has already presented ideas for the sequel: First Class is similar to Batman Begins, where you have the fun of introducing the characters and getting to know them, but that takes time. But with the second one, you can just get on with it and have a rollicking good time. That’s the main difference between Begins and The Dark Knight. I thought it would be fun to open with the Kennedy Assassination, and we reveal that the magic bullet was controlled by Magneto. We will only have one more new character. I won’t say who he… I won’t say who he or she is! But we will only be bringing one more new character in, because, I think, as Professor X is in a wheelchair, Magneto needs to have a nemesis he can fight with. Someone that will be his equal. I know who it is. It would be nice if I could say something, but I can’t, mate! I'd like to set it in the latter part of the 1960s where you’ve got The Stones, The Beatles, Flower Power." *Matthew Vaughn stepped down as role of director in October 2012, and it had been rumored that Bryan Singer to replace his role. Later, in the same month,it was announced that Bryan Singer will direct the film. *Lauren Shuler Donner has said that the sequel may be set in the 1970s. *Bryan Singer has stated that it could be set around the Civil rights movement or the Vietnam War. *Simon Kinberg, who co-wrote X-Men: The Last Stand and co-produced X-Men: First Class, will be one of the writers. *﻿James McAvoy expressed interest of Professor X getting really messed up in the sequel and speculated that a third film could show his transformation into the Professor X in the triology played by Patrick Stewart: "He can't just become the guy that we saw in the first three movies. He just had two major things happen to him. He's lost his best friend, essentially, and he's just been paralyzed from the waist down, which is just a huge, huge blow to his considerable ego. So he's got to deal with that... You've got to deal with that. I don't care if he's a superhero and has brain powers or not; he's just had a huge part of his physical life taken away from him, by someone he cares about more than anyone else. So he's got to deal with that." *Michael Fassbender has said that he is "very excited" about the possibility of a sequel: "We worked very hard. It was a very trying time. Thank god, James is a good guy a very smart guy and he's a very practical guy. Matthew's great because he makes films as a fan. There's something like a nine-year-old boy in him when he's making a film. He's very much into characters and allowing the characters to drive the plot and the plot to drive the action film, as opposed to action driving the film and threading in some sort of a plot. It was a very rewarding experience, so hopefully we'll get the same team back again." *Jennifer Lawrence expressed interest in returning playing Mystique in the sequel. *Rose Byrne and Álex González said that they have signed for two more films in the X-Men franchise. *January Jones said that she would love to do another movie, but she won't reprise her role as Emma Frost for this movie. *Lucas Till expressed interest in reprising his role. *Jason Flemyng has expressed interest in exploring the origins of Nightcrawler. *Hugh Jackman has said that he would like to return. *Principal photography began in April 2013. Videos Trailer X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Trailer (2014)|X-Men Days of Future Past Trailer 1 Promotional X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Viral Teaser Trailer (2013) HD|Trask Industries Commercial X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - "Peter Dinklage Bolivar Trask" Teaser (2013) HD|Bolivar Trask Teaser X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - "Sentinel Loop" Teaser (2013) HD|Sentinel Teaser Comic-Con X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1|Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 2|Comic-Con Press Conference Part 2 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 1|Comic-Con Panel Part 1 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 2|Comic-Con Panel Part 2 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 3|Comic-Con Panel Part 3 Gallery Promotional Images File:DF-01593.jpg File:DF-03813.jpg File:DF-07871.jpg File:DF-20706.jpg File:DF-24122.jpg Wezm.jpg 07hk.jpg X-men_DOFP-Sentinel.jpg XmenDOFP_Sentinels.jpg Behind the Scenes A9oMsAeCEAADneU.jpg A9PlxirCQAA5KhE.jpg BB3iNVfCcAAcL9Y.jpg BDbKYfaCMAAJCpX.jpg BDkI_afCcAA11ip.jpg be3lmz4ceaie37ojpglarge.jpg BEnkejlCIAAfM5K.jpg bfbc9ffciaepraijpglarge.jpg bgxudm5cqaikhjbjpglarge.jpg bgyg4lvccaafxjdjpglarge.jpg bhbncucyaeyuv2jpglarge.jpg bhqeigciaejcupjpglarge.jpg bhr5vdccaazufhjpglarge.jpg bhrrjklcmaamp7jpglarge.jpg bjp9iseciaaiuo5jpglarge.jpg bjpfpcuaakyxdjpglarge.jpg bklw0b2ccaakkozjpglarge.jpg blx3bnkcyaaw2iqjpglarge.jpg PHwDJXy4dvmczE 1 m.jpg PHtfsM0GDFiHwC 1 m.jpg PHJUuRU2Us5gNN 1 m.jpg PHaPLYKFIqRgei 1 m.jpg PHaPLYKFIqRgei 1 m (1).jpg PH1C9LzHPMdc4a 1 m.jpg F 161576.jpg F 161187.jpg DoFPEditing.jpg filmz.ru_f_158043.jpg filmz.ru_f_161575.jpg filmz.ru_f_167688.jpg filmz.ru_f_167691.jpg filmz.ru_f_167692.jpg filmz.ru_f_169169.jpeg wheelchair.jpg GwUafSt.jpg Category:Upcoming Movies